I Secretly Love You
by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping
Summary: Scarlett, a dark elf, hired Stenvar Canon character , a mercenary, to help her on her adventures. Even though they argue most of the time, she is starting to have feelings for him.


**Published: November 2011**

Scarlett slowly breathed in the cold bitter air as she tried to catch her breath.  
"You all right?" she heard the low voice ask.  
Scarlett turned around to see Stenvar run up to her, also out of breath from the chasing.  
"Idiot...I'm always fine...you on the other hand..." She growled as she exhaled out of her mouth slowly to catch the breath that was escaping. Stenvar remained quiet and they could only her their own panting and the wind hissing around them.  
"Well, we better keep moving or reinforcements might come." Stenvar piped up as he stood straight up, ready to march on. ''You got food?"  
"Of course fool, I also stole from some of those pathetic Nords that weren't paying attention, like they always do." She growled bitterly. The lash of her tongue made Stenvar let out a low sigh.  
"We are not pathetic..." He mumbled to himself as he kept walking down the icy path.  
"Most of you are!" She hissed angrily.  
"So are you and your Dark Elves! Couldn't even fight in Morrowind because you were so weak!" Stenvar growled, raising his voice, ready to start an argument.  
"Hold your tongue Nord!" She lashed out "Or I'll rip it out!"  
Stenvar let out a harassing chuckle as he turned away from her. Scarlett sent hateful glares with her bloody red eyes. Yet she felt a slight tug in her heart. She truly didn't mean to threaten him. She needed him...needed him to help her at least. He was strong, and good with the bow, he could most likely help her take over this pathetic place called "Skyrim." But right now they only had a huge bounty over their heads and had just barely escaped Windhelm. Stenvar had just asked her to run into Windhelm and steal some food and supplies so they can survive on their way to Riften, she of course knew it was to risky but he insisted saying he would be their if she got caught. Sure enough, a guard got suspicious and got to close to comfort for her. She carelessly killed him with the slick of her dagger in the alleyway and when they came out a woman screeched and she said she had witnessed the murder. They fought back as hard as they could but barely escaped. Now their bounty has doubled, just for a careless mistake.  
Stenvar interrupted her thoughts.  
"You hear that?"  
Scarlett's ear twitched and sure enough she heard the soft mumbling of...chanting? She quickly took out a small battle axe and grasped in her right, in her left hand she could feel the mixture of heat and electricity crackle. She turned around to see that Stenvar had already unsheathed his sword, while his head turned left and right, she could see the mixture of determination and confidence burning in his eyes and thats why she chose him in the first place. They carefully walked silently toward the chanting until they say a dark robed mage chanting over a fire. He was alone and maybe he had supplies.  
"Stenvar, don't get us killed." She warned as only a cocky smirk went across his face.  
"We haven't died yet have we?"  
Scarlett glared at him as she raised her hand to give him the signal. As the mage bent down to get his ingredients, Scarlett released a fire bolt at the unaware mage. As Stenvar let out a battle cry quickly stabbing the mage in till the white snow turned its color to a dark red.  
"Not bad." Scarlett complimented, giving the Nord some encouragement. He panted heavily as he nodded to her reply.  
"Same to you."  
She let a small smirk crawl to her face as she motioned to look around for supplies. Stenvar searched the body and found some potions and little bit of gold. Scarlett entered the deer skinned tent and found a flat bed of hide and a wooden chest. She opened it only to find jewels, food, and a ruined journal. She heard soft crunches of snow coming from behind her and saw a hint of triumphant in Stenvar's eyes.

When the sky turned black and the air temperature dropped lower, Scarlett made a retreat toward the bed made out of hide. She felt little warmth in the bed but figured it would rather do then being out there. She watched Stenvar lean back against the wooden chest and close his eyes.  
"Damn Nords…" She muttered as she tossed and turned. Hours past and yet the bitter cold still nipped at her in the bed. She felt her teeth chatter quite awhile and she hated the noise.  
"Are you that cold under there?" She heard Stenvar ask. She turned her head to see him wide awake, staring at her with concern.  
"N-no!" She hissed as she saw her own breath fade out of her mouth. Stenvar let out a loud sigh as he got up and was about to enter the small bed. Scarlett out a gasp as she tried to scoot far away from him but felt the hard ice and whimpered. Stenvar tried to take less room up by sleeping on his sides but that did little help. Scarlett then was forced to lay on the ice.  
"Get over here so you can stop shivering!" Stenvar demanded a little tired from the lack of sleep. Scarlett pierced him with the glare of her red eyes.  
"Never!" She growled at him, still feeling the cold bite her backside. Stenvar only let out a huff of annoyance as he grabbed her sides and pulled her toward him. Scarlett let out a curse as he made the move and struggled to get free but his grip was strong and she soon gave up. She felt Stenvar warm breath breathe down on her and soon she felt the heat from his warming up on her. The annoying chatter of her teeth ceased and soon she felt warm and comfortable. Sure, the steel of his armor was a tad cold. But other then that, she didn't feel the wind nip at her skin anymore. She felt the grip of his arm grow limp and she raised her head to see he has fallen asleep. She had the idea to just push him out of the bed into the cold snow. But she liked his presence and the warmness he shared. So she put her head back down and felt a sense of tiredness wash over her. Her eyelids drooped downwards and soon she fell asleep.


End file.
